pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Route 301
After reading about the previous routes, I began wondering why the route out of Nuvema Town was route 1, not 301. I decided to sneak out while my parents weren't looking to search the southern end of Nuvema, and found a small pathway leading towards the sea. I got on my Fletchinder, the only Pokemon I had so far, and began riding her, flying down the pathway. A small sign was laid next to the road: "Unova Route 301". Continuing down the path led to a seaside beach, deserted except for one Pokemon Center. Since my Fletchinder was only barely holding on, I decided to have her healed, but the nurse, quite strangely, mentioned the dark clouds covering the horizon. "Take this," she said. "This might be useful." I noticed what she pressed into my hand: a small pouch containing several Pokeballs and a few Master Balls. I wonder where she got all of these rare balls, I wondered, but decided to fly over the water, continuing onwards. However, before I left, the Nurse Joy mentioned one thing that seemed to perplex me. "This is the one route which connects all the 6 regions. Take care, or you may be seriously lost." 6 regions? I wondered. Oh, because of Kalos, the northern region we weren't able to communicate with until now. However, I decided to fly across the sea - vastly underestimating the distance separating the regions. A sign on one of the rocks read "Route 400". Wondering what, exactly, would lie at the end of the route, I decided to hop on my Fletchinder and continue on. Several hours later, I found myself back at a beach with an architecture reminding me of Unova. I saw a small path leading up, and found that it read "Unova Route 301." Didn't I start here? I wondered, but decided to fly down the path. I kept on flying down the path, but it never seemed to end. Luckily, my X-Transceiver was able to get reception, so I viewed my map. It marked me as far north of Anville Town. I thought it was able to... I flew out of "Route 301", not noticing that the sign on this side was marked "Route 302". The trainyards of Anville Town spread out in front of me - perplexing me, as I was flying north, and I ended up south of where I was. Wait, did I start flying south? Night began to fall, and I began resting near the rails. I looked up to notice the "Kanawa Station" sign, quickly remembering that "Kanawa" was the Kanto name for Anville Town. The dawn rose, and with it I noticed that I was left on a beach. Route 301 was ahead of me, so I decided to fly back down Route 301, and ended up back at Anville Town. Strangely, there were no trains waiting except one, which seemed deserted. I boarded it, and kept on pushing levers until I could drive the train forwards. The track switch was the one that would head into Nimbasa City, so I felt safe that I'd be able to arrive. I kept my eyes open for any other trains heading down the tunnel, though. The tunnel's end released bright sunlight into the train, and I saw a glimpse of Sunyshore City. Wait, Sinnoh? Just as I realized that I was in another region, I noticed that the track switch heading into the city had no one operating it. I guess they would have found it strange for a 13 year old girl to be driving a train - most trainers now started at 14. The train plunged back into darkness, and I noticed for the first time that my Fletchinder started pecking at me nervously. The train headed through Kiloude, somehow Slateport, and somehow Goldenrod and Saffron. However, when I tried to stop the train as it arrived in the Saffron station, I noticed the empty station, and the tracks leading away. The train accelerated even though I hit the breaks, and hurtled itself deeper into a tunnel. The next day arrived. I was back at the beach at the base of Route 301. I was still in the train, and I tried heading back down the rails on Route 301. I never noticed those before, I thought, and I continued into the forested path. I saw the quickest glimpse of a Ho-Oh in the sky, but pressed on. Each single day, I found that I ended up back in the base of Route 301. Each day, I tried to engage Ho-Oh - possibly she would be able to find my way home. But every day, I remain back at the base of 301, and here I am to this day, waiting for the day Route 301 will lead back to the true Nuvema. Category:Pokemon